eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Hematok
Strategy Lore Bronze Blood "Yul'nak, Gul'lar, Naka'honga, that's the blood of my ancestors." This word was Hematok's deepest memory. Actually, Hematok had no idea who Yul'nak, Gul'lar, and Naka'honga were. He just often heard his mother mention them. She said that these people were their ancestors, the orc berserkers who saved their tribe in times of distress. These once renowned berserkers now enjoyed eternal life in the legends of heroes sung by shamans. However, their offspring, the orc descendants in whose veins flowed the so-called "Bronze Blood," had disappeared in the dust of history. No berserkers had emerged from the family of the "Bronze Blood" in many years. Because of this, the other children in the Bloodaxe Tribe often ridiculed and bullied Hematok when he was young. "Bronze Blood? You don't look any different from us...what about a little fight?" Hematok did not believe in the legend of the "Bronze Blood" because he could not defeat the other children. And that didn't stop them from picking fights anyway. "Yul'nak, Gul'lar, Naka'honga, that's the blood of my ancestors." "Sounds like a joke." Hematok smiled wryly. Years passed, Hematok wasn't any different from the other young orcs of his age. On one moonless night, Bane, the Frost Wolf, came from the arctic wastes leading a team of raiders across the Frostalon Mountains to raid the Bloodaxe Tribe. The sleeping Bloodaxe orcs were caught off guard and suffered heavy casualties. The fleeing residents were like lambs waiting to be slaughtered in front of the raiders. Fortunately, a few orc warriors would take up arms and try to resist, but they were far from being worthy opponents for the Frost Wolf. All fell before his spear. In the heavy shadows, Hematok saw his mother. She was kneeling on the ground praying to their ancestors. Her body was covered in blood, and the pain from her wounds made her lips tremble ceaselessly. Nevertheless, her expression was perfectly calm. Hematok stared at his mother and realized what she was praying--"Yul'nak, Gul'lar, Naka'honga, that's the blood of my ancestors." The Frost Wolf suddenly appeared behind his mother and pierced her through the heart. Hematok stood blankly as if struck by lightning. He felt like his blood was boiling. The unstoppable rage was about to swallow him, and only the call of his ancestors resonated in his brain--"Yul'nak, Gul'lar, Naka'honga, that's my ancestors' BLOOOOOOOOD!" Hematok roared in anger. The roar echoed like thunder across the grassland, drawing everyone's gaze. Two of the raiders saw Hematok's figure gradually grow larger, felt fear in their hearts, and turned and ran. However, a throwing axe smashed through them at unbelievable speed. Hematok then jumped over like a flash of lighting, pulling out the throwing axe and spinning it around like a cyclone. The raiders around him fell as if they were straw. Seeing this, the Frost Wolf smiled. "So I am privileged to witness the reappearance of the Bronze Blood in this world. This trip was truly not in vain." With raging anger burning inside him, Hematok roared and charged forward toward to attack the Frost Wolf like a tornado, but he was evaded easily. The Frost Wolf gave a knowing smile and vanished nimbly into the darkness. The remaining raiders tried to flee, but Hematok cut them all down one by one. He skewered their skulls on a javelin and turned his back, reminding himself to remember always that moonless night and his lifelong enemy--Bane. After everything calmed down, Hematok began his journey. His destination was the other side of the Frostalon Mountains, that cold, barren, and abandoned land. He had but one goal--vengeance. His weapons were the chain axe in his hands, the anger in his heart, and the Bronze Blood flowing through his body. "Yul'nak, Gul'lar, Naka'honga, that's the blood of my ancestors." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Warrior Category:Chaos